


Восход (The Rise)

by shosh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После каждого падения следует взлёт. </p><p>Джим встречает Шерлока, когда тот возвращается с кладбища.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348222) by [inkrush81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkrush81/pseuds/inkrush81). 



Глава 1. 

Шерлок как раз возвращался с кладбища окольными путями, всеми силами избегая Джона. Пришлось даже перелазить через ограду. Он не мог просто подойти к нему, видеть его, слышать, как он говорит то самое «прощай»… Это было сложнее, чем казалось.

Он добрался до главной дороги и подозвал такси, на котором и добрался сюда. Водитель остановился, Шерлок забрался на заднее сиденье.

\- Куда вам?

\- Аэропорт Хитроу, пожалуйста.

Мысли детектива всё ещё занимал Джон, его военная выправка, скованные резкие движения в последние минуты на кладбище. Он был похож на прежнего себя, страдающего от кошмаров о войне во сне и наяву.

Даже когда кэб остановился на углу, перед собой Холмс ничего не видел и не замечал, пока дверь не открылась, и темноволосый мужчина в костюме с иголочки опустился на сиденье. Шерлок не успел и слова сказать, как машина уже продолжила свой путь. Когда человек повернулся к нему лицом, слова вырвались сами собой:

\- Джим Мориарти… живой. 

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок, – ответил тот с приветливой улыбкой.

\- Что за…? – ответ получился каким-то вялым и кислым.

\- Как поживаешь, дорогой? – Джим повернулся всем телом к детективу, перекидывая ноги.

\- Неплохо.

\- Я не сомневался. Видел Джона?

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ты же не собираешься убить их всех сейчас?

\- Оу, нет, конечно. Всё это было для тебя – я люблю смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Я думал, ты понял это.

\- Я не предполагал, что ты всё ещё жив.

\- Так и знал, что проверять не станешь, – по лицу Мориарти расползлась улыбка, которая так же быстро пропала, как и появилась.

\- Почему бы тогда тебе не сказать мне, к чему был весь этот спектакль?

\- Ты не думал о том, что всё, что я тебе сказал на крыше, было неправдой, а?

Лицо Шерлока сделалось непроницаемым.

\- Я никогда бы не соврал тебе, Шерлок. Тем более о таком. Ты превзошёл все мои ожидания, я благодарен, правда, – прямое признание Джима было удостоено взгляда, полного подозрений.

\- И что же теперь? – он нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

\- Разве ты не видишь, любовь моя, что теперь мы можем быть вместе? Теперь ничто не может помешать нашему… сотрудничеству. Мы можем править миром вместе!

\- В этом и был весь твой план, – детектив откинулся на спинку сидения, обдумывая информацию.

\- Наконец-то дошло, – улыбка Мориарти была по-детски искренна, когда Шерлок повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него ещё раз. Хорошим знаком это можно назвать с натяжкой.

\- Почему же ты не сказал этого раньше, когда пришёл на чай? Или тогда, в бассейне?

\- Ха, ты видел себя? Ты так переживал, что же скажет Джон. А что может подумать миссис Хадсон? А вдруг Лестрейд подумает, что ты стал преступником? Нет, это всё банально.

При упоминании своих друзей, лицо Шерлока переменилось.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. На стороне ангелов ты лишь тогда, когда тебе это удобно, и мы оба это знаем. Ну, так было до тех пор, пока ты не встретил Джона, – поправил себя Джим.

\- Поэтому, ты подстроил всё так, чтобы его не было.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, любовь моя, мы созданы друг для друга. Ты сам сказал: ты – это я. Только представь, сколько всего мы могли бы сделать, как весело бы было.

Лицо Шерлока было бесстрастным. Он, как, впрочем, и всегда, думал, скрестив пальцы у лица. Джим же из всех сил старался сидеть смирно. Смотреть, как детектив думает…. Это было отвлекающее. Однако он не может думать об этом сейчас, нет. Много ли времени отнимет у Шерлока его перевоплощение в самого себя, выход из образа? Много, очень много. Были ли изъяны в этом всём плане? О, нет. План можно было назвать идеальным. Повлияло ли как-то обещанное падение на них обоих? Сколько понадобиться времени, чтобы вернуть всё на свои прежние места…? Не смотря ни на что, это было именно тем, чего Мориарти желал больше всего на свете. Всё, для чего он работал. Цель жизни? Найти равного себе. Может быть. Это была невероятная удача, что он нашёл такого человека на противоположной стороне, он не собирался жаловаться. Не после того, как он так долго искал того ребёнка, которого заинтересовала смерть Карла Пауэрса. Нет, о, нет. Если молчание в течение пяти минут, станет ключом к Шерлоку Холмсу, к их совместной работе (и на вершину этого айсберга можно было поставить нахождение детектива именно тут, как можно о таком забыть?), то жалкие пять минут в тишине ничего не значили. Джим был уверен в этом.

\- И что же ты скажешь?

Это было правдой. Всё, что было произнесено Джимом и самим Шерлоком на крыше и до настоящего времени. Эти люди. Друзья. Именно они удерживали его на светлой стороне. Это всё было для некого удобства и ожидания чего-то. Чего-то необычного, не такого, как всё остальное. А Джон? Старый добрый Джон. Он бы никогда не смог разочаровать, подвести его.

Но с Джимом…. Не следовать правилам гораздо проще. Никаких глупых правил, обязательств, обязанностей. Им не нужно волноваться о полиции или о таких глупых и бессмысленных вещах, как законы. И они будут свободны. Всё это – Большая Игра, ненастоящие самоубийства – было только для этого. Именно это давало им обоим возрождение, новую жизнь, возможность начать всё заново. Восставшие из пепла…. Свободные. Это то, что предлагал ему Мориарти, – свободу. Шерлок раньше даже не задумывался над тем, что такое возможно. Им никогда не будет скучно, о нет. Они будут свободны от скуки. Свободны от всего.

И Джон, миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд, Молли. Они смогут жить своей прежней жизнью, когда в ней ещё не было места детективу, постоянно напоминавшему об их очевидной глупости, забывчивости и откровенной недалёкости. Они все будут живы. Они все будут в порядке, им ничего не будет угрожать. Он мог идти с Джимом, мог принять его предложение без сомнений. Смерть Шерлока Холмса может стать хорошим началом для него самого.

\- Как долго это «сотрудничество» будет длиться?

\- Что? Ты считаешь, что я дам тебе заскучать?

Уголки губ детектива дёрнулись вверх, напоминая улыбку, а на лицо Мориарти вновь вернулось выражение беспокойной радости.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Добравшись, наконец, до аэропорта, такси свернуло у места регистрации. Когда Джим и Шерлок вышли из машины, перед ними открылся вид на небольшое здание, предназначенное для регистрации на частные вылеты. Вместе с водителем, что болтал без умолку с девушкой регистратором, они прошли в помещение. Не удивительно, но и тут у злодея-консультанта были свои люди, хоть он ни разу и не взглянул ни на одного из них.

Ожидая самолёт, Мориарти то и дело бросал на своего спутника испытующие взгляды – он не мог не интересоваться, какое впечатление производит всё это на детектива.  
Джим не проронил и слова с тех самых пор, как соглашение, наконец, было закреплено. Что не при каких обстоятельствах нельзя назвать нормой – Шерлоку Мориарти всегда казался чересчур разговорчивым. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации он говорил бы больше. Хотя, по правде говоря, этот вывод Холмс сделал, исключительно полагаясь на интуицию: у них было не так много времени, чтобы пуститься в дебри узнавания друг друга. Встреча в суде, когда они пробыли в одной комнате минут пять от силы, не в счёт. Сейчас же в их распоряжении находилось уже более тридцати минут. Что же до знаменитого падения, разоблачения Ричарда Брука, чаепития и тех минут в суде, где Джиму на славу удалось поупражняться в искусном создании заинтересованности?

До сих пор Шерлок отмечал значительные перемены в поведении своего нового компаньона. Когда они ехали в машине, Шерлок не раз ловил на себе изучающий взгляд, на что Джим смог ответить ему лишь улыбкой. Это была улыбка, полна спокойствия и невозмутимости, улыбка, замечать которую детективу ранее не приходилось. В ней не было ничего неприличного, несоответствующего – только неподдельная, даже в какой-то мере детская радость. И это было действительно странно.

Не смотря ни на что, воцарившаяся тишина позволила Шерлоку обдумать все события и посмотреть на них с более или менее ясной головой. Он был уверен, что единственный человек во всей Англии, по которому он будет скучать, это Джон. Конечно, там был его любимый парк, лаборатория прямо на кухне, Миссис Хадсон с её материнской заботой, Лестрейд с обострённым чувством справедливости…. Всё это, все эти люди поселились в сердце Холмса. Но Джон…. По нему он будет скучать больше всего. И то, что теперь ему, может, и никогда не придётся увидеть своего лучшего друга заставляло ещё раз обдумать всё с самого начала. Шерлок знал, что его собственная «смерть» принесёт Ватсону боль. Однако лучше однажды пережить большую потерю и двигаться дальше, чем быть парализованным собственным окружением. И с этих самых пор, когда детектив получил столь желаемую возможность двигаться, из его жизни ушли пятна скуки. Джим не даст ему заскучать, он будет самой лучшей гарантией нескуки. Такая себе бессрочная гарантия, которая служит единственным оправданием Шерлока в своих же глазах. Он не мог ни в чём упрекнуть Мориарти, или в чём-то осудить – это был человек, который понимал, был равным. Человек-загадка. Шерлок мог бы стараться разгадать этот ребус днями и ночами и не приблизиться к правильному ответу и на шаг, ибо живая изменчивость была константой в поведении Мориарти. Постоянная перемена настроения была очень далека от понимания Холмса, держащего собственный характер в ежовых рукавицах. Джим же давал себе полную волю в выражении любой эмоции, начиная от белого тона зарождающейся радости до чёрнеющей подводки ненависти, ровно до тех пор, пока это будет сочетаться с его планами, конечно же.

Джим старался изо всех сил сохранить установившуюся тишину. Он не хотел чем-то заставить Шерлока изменить своё решение, уж точно не тогда, когда тот может забрать своё согласие в любой момент. Это, конечно же, было бы чрезвычайно глупо с его стороны лишь потому, что ему некуда было идти. Мориарти потратил очень много жизненных сил, чтобы уничтожить не без того хромающую репутацию Холмса. Что же теперь Шерлок будет делать без него, Джима?

Осознание того, что консультирующий преступник очень даже жив, и все вытекающие из этого последствия, постепенно обрушивалось на Холмса в полной своей мере, заставляя сделать шаг назад, взять свои слова обратно. Он хотел просто наблюдать за Мориарти, наслаждаться самим процессом его работы. Получит ли он лучшую возможность когда-либо ещё? Вряд ли. Других путей не было. Вокруг была лишь только скука. Мориарти же прекрасно справлялся с решением этой проблемы.

Джим снова начал уже забытый разговор:

\- Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя с собой ничего нет, но не переживай об этом. Мы решим эту проблему в ближайшие дни. И, дорогой, одно только слово – всё, что захочешь.

Шерлоку оставалось только согласиться и пойти за Джимом, держащим руки в карманах, до самого самолёта.

Когда они вошли, на борту никого не было, только мебель: мягкие сиденья, оббитые белой кожей, и дубовые столики.

Компаньоны в будущем и враги в прошлом сели друг напротив друга.

\- Ты так и не сказал мне, куда же мы направляемся.

Джим довольно хихикнул, но ответ Шерлоку всё же вручил:

\- У меня есть одно уютное местечко в Калифорнии и довольно интересный клиент в Лос-Анжелесе. Он прямо жаждал пообщаться с кем-то мёртвым. Не будем же мы ему отказывать? – Мориарти пожал плечами, выказывая своей работе абсолютное равнодушие. – Я всё равно собирался украсть тебя у этой страны.

Шерлок кивнул. В любом случае, в Калифорнии он никогда не был, однако острой необходимости в посещении данного места не испытывал.

Разговор постепенно увяз в обоюдной задумчивости, и лишь звуки поспешных шагов пилота нарушали тишину. Её разрушал водитель такси, влезший на борт самолёта, как к себе домой. Вид у него был недовольный:

\- Я же говорил тебе, что сначала я должен осмотреть самолёт на предмет опасности.

\- О, да, я помню. Но мы не собирались ждать, пока ты там будешь ошиваться со всякими прошмандовками. – Мориарти мотнул головой, моментально приходя в полное раздражение. – Или ты думаешь, я не справлюсь без тебя?

Как бы в подтверждение собственной независимости, он вынул из кармана пиджака пистолет. «Водителю» пришлось признать свою неправоту.

\- Джим, было бы куда лучше, если бы я делал то, что должен. Это моя работа.

\- Шерлок, имею честь представить тебе полковника Себастьяна Морана. – Холмс склонил голову в приветственном жесте. Эта фраза была встречена им с огромным удивлением. Перед ним стоял человек, который, без всякого сомнения, был одним из снайперов, присутствовавших при встрече в бассейне. Наверняка, тот, кто так пристально наблюдал за знаменитым падением. Только не за Шерлоком, а за Джоном. Джиму хватило бы чувства юмора приказать солдату в отставке убить солдата в отставке.

Моран был высоким мужчиной с песочными волосами. В том, как он держал себя, чувствовалась военная выправка, сопряжённая с огромной вольностью в поведении, что была полностью заслужена и оправдана.

\- Рад наконец-то познакомиться с великим Шерлоком Холмсом. Джим болтал о вас без умолку.

\- Сееееб…. – Мориарти покачал дулом пистолета, шуточно целясь полковнику прямо в голову. Может, не совсем шуточно.

\- Ну, я, пожалуй, оставлю вас вдвоём. – Моран сделал вид, будто очень занят прокладыванием своего пути в кабину пилота, оставляя своему боссу самому разбираться со своим раздражением.

Мориарти снова обратился к детективу:

\- Что ж, в этом весь Себастьян. – Объяснил он, кладя пистолет обратно в карман и разглаживая несуществующие складки на своём костюме. На несколько минут вновь воцарилась тишина.

\- Не будем же мы предаваться скуке, перелетая Атлантику?

\- Было бы забавно, если бы ты смог … поразмыслить над парой дел. Знаешь, Скотланд-Ярд зовёт их «замороженными». Что скажешь? Справишься?

\- И этим делам посчастливилось не пройти мимо тебя, не так ли?

Рисуя свою лучшую улыбку, Мориарти уж очень походил на довольного кота у камина в холодную зиму. Да, ответ был очевиден.

Действительно, путешествие над Атлантикой было напрочь лишено скуки. Было бы ложью утверждать обратное. Даже не взирая на то, что Шерлок проспал большую часть всего времени. Это было, в принципе, ожидаемо, учитывая то, в каких условиях ему пришлось провести последние пару недель со своими знакомыми бездомными, работающими на него. Детектив наконец-то смог насладиться тихим, спокойным сном, который не могли прервать приступы паранойи и страха за собственную жизнь. Мориарти тоже решил не терять времени даром, делая несколько звонков, что могли бы значительно облегчить их общее пребывание в Калифорнии.

Однако в то время, когда Холмс бодрствовал, Джим буквально засыпал его всевозможными делами, которые, в свою очередь, оказались занимательными темами для разговора. Интуиция подсказывала детективу, что такие пылкие обсуждения станут их любимым времяпровождением. Джим улыбался и сиял как начищенная монета, когда Шерлок, дотронувшись до разгадки рукой, заходил в тупик. Смотреть, как мысли гениального детектива буквально проносятся в воздухе со световой скоростью, выстраиваясь в ровную, идеальную цепочку последовательности событий, было чем-то незабываемым. Мориарти готов был слушать вечно голос Холмса, озвучивающий и утверждающий постулаты очевидности. Заставить говорить такого позёра, как Шерлок Холмс, было очень просто, зная его желание порисоваться; в конце концов, они были одинаковы.

Слушать, как детектив излагает свои мысли тоном истинного проповедника…. Это, определённо, было лучшее из путешествий на памяти злодея-консультанта.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

За всё время они остановились дважды, поменяли средство передвижения единожды. Джим, никогда доселе не проявлявший столько осторожности к своим делам, сам себе дивился. Шерлок же, прекрасно зная возможности современных технологий, был уверен, что количество сделанных ими остановок решительно ничего не значит: если кто-то очень захочет их найти, он это сделает с лёгкостью. Конечно же, первым в этих поисках будет Майкрофт. Шерлок уже интересовался мнением Мориарти по этому вопросу: 

\- Твой брат…. Что ж, он будет знать, где мы, в течение сорока восьми часов. Не будем же мы закрывать глаза на все его возможности, правда? – Сейчас они как раз двигались по шоссе с Мораном, сидящим за рулём машины. Апельсиновые огни Калифорнийской трассы затопляли салон, и от находящихся внутри людей остались одни лишь тёмные очертания. 

\- Полагаю, что так и будет. 

\- По правде говоря, меня это не заботит – куда бы я ни пошёл с тобой, за нами всегда будут следовать его шпионы. Это просто неизбежно. Угроза всей идиллии – вот, кто твой брат. – Джим сделал краткую паузу. – Конечно, он постарается всячески усложнить нм жизнь, но мы сможем решить эту проблему при желании. 

В это верилось с трудом, однако, недооценивая силы противника, можно проиграть сражение, так его и не начав. 

\- У тебя есть семья?

Мориарти скользнул абсолютно невидящим взглядом по лицу собеседника прежде, чем ответить: 

\- Не совсем. Уж точно не в том смысле, коим ты наделяешь слово «семья». 

\- Тогда в каком? 

\- Ну, для меня это люди, заслуживающие моего уважения. Пока этим человеком был лишь ты….

\- А как же я? – Поинтересовался Моран с водительского сидения. 

\- А что ты? – Спросил Джим, абсолютно не понимая, чего хочет Себастьян. 

\- Ох, я задушу тебя во сне твоей же подушкой. – Проворчал снайпер. 

\- Но я не сплю! 

~

«Уютное местечко», о котором говорил Джим, оказалось домом довольно внушительных размеров в живописной части Лос-Анджелеса. Он находился на вершине холма, прямо перед Калифорнийским университетом, в парадоксальной близости от Westwood. Огромный сад заключал особняк в свои объятья, оставляя целую пропасть между собственностью консультирующего преступника и его благонадёжными соседями. В самом доме, выполненном в истинном испанском стиле, было слишком много знаменитых произведений искусства на один квадратный метр. Всё было выставлено так, чтобы показаться в лучшем свете, так, чтобы заметили. 

Шерлок не преминул заметить это. Джим в ответ расцвёл в улыбке и сказал, что в Калифорнии по-другому жить нельзя. Видел бы он, Шерлок, его квартиру в Лондоне. Минимум вещей, максимум простора, ветра, света. За исключением, конечно же, его рабочего стола, полностью заваленного всем, чем можно и нельзя. 

Смущению Холмса, не находившего нигде себе места, не было предела. Всё заставляло чувствовать себя неловко: Моран, приходивший по первому зову, буйство света, что был включен повсюду, даже там, где никого не было…. Дом, походивший больше на лабиринт, своими коридорами всё время пытался завести куда-то в тупик, предварительно покружив вокруг главных комнат. 

Когда Шерлок зашёл в гостиную, он увидел шахматную доску с витиевато украшенными фигурами и сразу же сделал себе пометку на будущее: обыграть как-нибудь Мориарти. 

\- Предпочитаешь, чтобы я провёл тебе экскурсию, или исследуешь всё самостоятельно? 

Шерлок лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Скованный желанием почувствовать в своих руках тяжесть скрипки, ощутить, как из-под пальцев вытекают звуки, он мгновенно потерял ко всему интерес. Это было не обычной прихотью, которая посещала детектива слишком часто, а случаем, ощущением, когда знаешь, что при первых тонах затрепетавшей мелодии, все мысли бы ушли, оставляя в голове лишь кристальную чистоту и ясность. Хотя и Джим дал ему время на обдумывание и осмысление его теперешнего положения, Шерлок всё же нуждался в чём-то, что было им прошлым, старым Шерлоком Холмсом. В том, что Мориарти был прекрасно осведомлён об этой слабости его характера из рассказов Майкрофта, детектив не сомневался. 

\- Что ж, эта часть дома в твоём полном распоряжении. Если тебе не понравятся твои комнаты… - Джим искренне старался изобразить глубоко сочувственный вид. – В таком случае, ты вправе выбрать любые другие. 

\- Я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге. – Произнёс Шерлок, идя рука об руку со своим компаньоном. Вокруг было столько всего, что просто кружилась голова, он уже и не старался ничего запомнить. 

\- Удивлён, что тебе понадобилось столько времени, чтобы обличить свою просьбу в слова. Я весь внимание. 

\- Скрипка. Любая подходящая скрипка. 

Джим ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Он уже подумывал над тем, чтобы украсть скрипку Шерлока прямо из его лондонской квартиры. Но это бы задело чувства Джона, а, следовательно, и Холмса. И, как результат всего этого, – скука, ибо в таком случае Шерлок, вместо того, чтобы играть, будет ходить как в воду опущенный. Нет, идея кражи инструмента с Бейкер-стрит решительно не подходила. 

Мориарти занялся поиском. Когда и где детектив приобрёл скрипку? Может, кто-то купил такую же? На деле всё проще, чем предполагалось. Джим и Моран забрались в дом одного человека, которому не посчастливилось обладать точно таким же инструментом, после чего выкрали такую драгоценность. После, не будучи круглым идиотом, Мриарти пригласил подходящего специалиста, чтобы убедиться, что скрипка действительно была стоящей. К счастью, всё оказалось в лучшем виде. 

Холл, по которому шли Джим и Шерлок, был необычно тёмен для пышущего светом дома. Мориарти вдруг резко остановился перед закрытой дверью и обернулся с широчайшей улыбкой к своему спутнику, налетевшему на него от неожиданности со всей скорости своего шага. 

\- Пришли. – Сказал он с неувядающей улыбкой на лице. – Я с огромной тщательностью выбирал её для тебя. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. 

\- Выбирал? 

\- Ну, хорошо, я её украл. – Исправил себя Мориарти, открывая дверь. – Спальня, ванная комната, гостиная. И, конечно же, скрипка. 

Даже не взглянув на окружающие его вещи, Шерлок сразу же направился к небольшому закрытому кейсу, лежащему на кровати. Замки щёлкнули, крышка открылась. Скрипка, замкнутая со всех сторон бархатом, с точностью повторяла очертания, все линии его предыдущего инструмента. Холмс взял её в руки, взвешивая тяжесть древесины, прошёлся пальцами по струнам. Это была точно такая же скрипка. 

\- Джон? – тень беспокойства тёмными чернилами разлилась в его голосе. 

\- Нет. Это было бы для него ударом. 

Шерлок согласно кивнул, искоса глядя на Джима. Он жадно следил за ним, откладывая в своей памяти каждое движение. Внимание детектива, в свою очередь, было намертво приковано к Мориарти – никогда не знаешь, что от него можно ожидать. 

Когда смычок рассёк воздух, прозвучал вопрос: 

\- Партита номер один?


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Первое, что сказал Джим следующим утром, это: 

\- Сегодня мы отправляемся к портному. 

Комната была облита светом, каждую вещь окружал золотой ореол; Мориарти сидел за небольшим столиком для завтрака рядом с кухней, с серьёзным видом просматривая свежие газеты. Перед ним стояла пара тостов и кружка кофе. Вся странность этой картины заключалась даже не в том, что на нём были одеты пижамные штаны и необъятных размеров футболка. Может, всё дело было в шёлковом халате. Но Шерлок больше склонялся к мнению, что вся загвоздка была в волосах Джима, успешно имитирующих воронье гнездо. В таком виде Мориарти казался как никогда саркастичным, эксцентричным профессором лет сорока, абсолютно безумным и захваченным наукой. Одним словом, всё, как в добрых старых фильмах, всё, как и обычно, – скучно. 

\- Что, прости? 

\- Да-да. У тебя нет другой одежды, а эта… совсем неподходящая. Я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел идеально. 

\- Весьма занятно. Как думаешь, для чувствительной кожи больше подходит шёлковая нить или всё-таки нейлоновая? 

\- Не переводи тему – тебе всё равно это не поможет. – Джим довольно хихикнул и продолжил разглагольствовать: нравится Шерлоку это или нет, они всё равно пойдут за одеждой. Детектив, слушая всё это в пол уха по пути на кухню, взял себе яблоко, чашечку кофе и сел напротив Мориарти; он искренне интересовался, что же произошло с волосами консультанта. По правде говоря, вся эта ситуация была полным разрывам шаблона в голове Холмса – в таком виде Мориарти казался беззащитным и не могущим принести вреда. Что было крайне смешно и глупо. 

\- Твои волосы… забавные. 

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, дорогой. – Раздражённо, как могло бы показаться, сказал Джим. Через пару секунд по его лицу разлилась широкая улыбка, и, когда он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, он выглядел как маленький ребёнок. – Признаться, меня очень интересовало твоё мнение по этому вопросу. 

\- Если бы в таком виде тебя увидели твои подчинённые, вся твоя империя бы рухнула. 

\- О, ты так за меня переживаешь? 

\- Сложный вопрос, на самом деле. 

Джим протянул собеседнику слова, мгновенно меняясь в лице: 

\- Знаешь, милый, у меня есть одна привычка: убивать всех, кто посмел насмехаться надо мной. 

\- Да, об этом мне известно. Но наберусь наглости и скажу, что я стану редчайшим исключением. 

\- Да? 

\- Определённо. Зачем убивать меня тогда, когда я уже в твоём распоряжении? 

По всему виду Мориарти было ясно, что на этот раз очко засчитывается на счёт Шерлока. 

\- Просто скажи, что тебе нравится, как я выгляжу, и ты будешь прощён. – Выдохнул консультирующий преступник, делая вид, что чтение очередной статьи его чрезвычайно занимает. 

Шерлок не хотел играть в эту игру, как и начинать её, в отличие от Джима, цедившего свой кофе с абсолютно невозмутимым видом. Определённо, продолжение не заставит себя долго ждать. Однако, стараясь отвлечься на какую-нибудь интересную статейку в одной из местных газет, детектив вынужден был потерпеть неудачу – буквы разбегались, а строки просто расплывались. Он изо всех сил старался не пялиться на Джима, а читать, но ничего не выходило. Да, это очевидно, что вся приторная холодность Мориарти была наиграна. Да, было понятно, что сама суть игры создавала его сущность. Понятно. Но Шерлок был готов наблюдать за этим вечно. 

Полностью входя в свой образ, Джим не обронил и взгляда, полностью поглощённый чтением газеты. Каждый раз, делая глоток кофе, он подчёркнуто аккуратно ставил чашку на блюдечко и откусывал кусочек тоста. 

Игра продолжалась. 

Даже не смотря на то, что это было невероятно глупо, Мориарти даже и не думал прекращать эту бессловесную трагикомедию. Холмс вновь с ещё большей внимательностью взглянул на шевелюру своего собеседника. Это же просто смешно! Но это было, и с этим приходилось мириться. В конце концов, может, консультирующий преступник таким образом пытался «приучить» Шерлока к своей жизни, своей реальности, кто знает. 

\- Джим? – Позвал Шерлок, больше не спрашивая, а пробуя имя Мориарти на вкус. 

\- Ммм? – Взгляда консультант от «Times» так и не оторвал. Что ж, приходилось принимать условия чужой игры, что, несомненно, не могло не раздражать. 

\- Твои забавные волосы… очень тебе идут. – Он сделал краткую паузу. – Если, конечно же, ты хочешь сойти за самого, что ни на есть, заурядного человека. 

Эта фраза заставила Мориарти оторваться от своего занятия. Он выглядел крайне сосредоточенным, задумчивым и опасным. Когда уже сформировавшийся ответ готов был сорваться с губ, в воздухе разбились звуки музыки. «Bee Gees» – входящий вызов. 

\- Боже. – Меняясь в лице, произнёс Джим. Ответ, так сильно ожидаемый Шерлоком, так и не был произнесён. 

\- Да? – Вместо приветствия выплюнул Мориарти. 

\- И что же? От меня-то вы что хотите? – Раздражение с каждым словом всё больше и больше просачивалось в его голос. Выслушав ответ, он был уже не в состоянии держать своё лицо. – Нет. Мне кажется, что вы не в полне осведомлены о вашем положении, мистер Харроу. Я скажу, что вам нужно сделать, и вы сделаете это беспрекословно – вот все мои требования. И только тогда, когда результат сделки будет ясен, вы получите свои деньги. 

Пауза. Каждое слово, каждый вопрос Джим сопровождал жестами, своими эмоциями, будто его собеседник мог всё это наблюдать. Консультант продолжил: 

\- Если я и разгребаю всё это дерьмо, которое вы собственноручно создали, это абсолютно не значит, что вы будете получать от меня за это ещё и плату. И, да, что-то я больше не вижу причин вашей работы на меня. Вам прекрасно известны методы работы моей организации, если позволите, не буду рассыпаться в подробностях. Вы хотите умереть, мистер Харроу? – Снова пауза. – Тогда разберитесь со всем этим в течение 24 часов, или я сделаю из ваших костей новую шахматную доску.

Мориарти нажал кнопку отбоя и с тяжёлым вздохом положил телефон на стол. Проведя рукой по волосам и сделав небольшой глоток кофе, он, наконец, взглянул на не отрывающего от него взгляда Шерлока. 

\- Любишь играть в шахматы? – спросил Джим с вымученной улыбкой. 

К безграничной радости Шерлока, именно в этот момент Моран зашёл в комнату. 

Даже не останавливаясь у Melrose, они сразу же отправились в магазин Вивьен Вествуд лишь потому, что так захотел Мориарти. По прибытию туда, он сразу же с видом знатока начал расхаживать по залам и, пройдя всех их и не найдя того, что его интересует, начал жаловаться, мол, хозяйка всё более или менее стояще хранит вещи хранит в Лондоне. Он не преминул добавить, что в магазинах Японии тоже есть хорошие, хотя и странные, вещи. Поэтому Себастьян повёз их в «эту дыру», сокрытую на задворках Лос-Анджелеса. Это место было значительно стеснено в пространстве, однако обладало особым духом, присущим всем довольно старым, но изысканным вещам, возведённым в ранг классики. 

Джим при виде пожилого портного рассыпался в самых тёплых приветственных словах, от которых детектив только поёжился. Консультирующий преступник объяснил всю ситуацию буквально в двух словах: Шерлок нуждался в новом гардеробе. Следует снять мерки, выбрать модели, ткани; один костюм детективу понадобится уже сегодня. Остальное они могут забрать когда угодно, желательно в течение двух дней. 

Портной, в свою очередь, принялся объяснять Джиму, что для пошива костюма понадобится минимум два дня. 

\- Это просто страшные сроки, мистер Мориарти! – Шерлок был крайне удивлён, что Джим назвался своим именем, входя сюда. – Пройдёмте сюда, мистер…? 

\- Холмс. 

\- Пройдёмте сюда, мистер Холмс. 

Снятие мерок показалось бы Холмсу адом, если бы не Джим, который всячески старался его развлечь. Они снова начали игру «Разгадай дело». Мориарти, перейдя с обсуждения своих преступлений на откровенный флирт, обсыпал Шерлока комплиментами, однако тот не предавал им никакого значения. Мориарти, сидя в кресле, смотрел на то раздевающегося, то одевающегося Холмса так, как хищник смотрит на свою следующую жертву; он наблюдал за ним, не собираясь лишать себя столь интригующего зрелища, просто потому, что мог. Находя Шерлока решительно привлекательным, Джим не знал, что же ему нравится больше: физическая оболочка, или само осознание, что такой великий ум, замкнутый в этом теле, удалось заполучить. 

Он спросил детектива, за что он так любит химию. О, Джим вполне понимает саму неповторимость организма человека, но разве математика не располагает более полными сведениями в этом вопросе? 

\- Ты так любишь математику? 

Джим пару секунд тупо смотрел на него, абсолютно не понимая, в чём, собственно, вопрос, но потом закивал, мол, да, да, он её просто обожает. 

\- О, да ладно! Математика может объяснить всё! 

\- Всё? – С сомнением спросил Шерлок. 

\- Что? Ты так не считаешь? 

Холмс лишь пожал плечами, сказав: 

\- Согласен с тобой, но она далеко не всему может найти объяснение. Как насчёт людей? 

\- Только математика их и объясняет.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

От переводчика:   
Так как живу в Крыму, да к тому же Северном Крыму, у нас не было Интернета пару-тройку-четвёрку-и_даже_пятёрку дней по причинам чисто политическим, всем известным и исключительно неприятным, а потом Фикбук пошаливал – лишь сейчас добралась до цивилизации, прошу прощения за задержку.   
Дорогие читатели, также приношу свои извинения за некую неточность в переводе. Точное название и хоть какое-то описание/нормальное упоминание газа, наименование которого вы встретите в тексте, найти в сети я не смогла (лох печальный, да). Пришлось полагаться на то, что было найдено, и на свою догадку, перемешанную с воображением переводчика. Получилось какое-то обобщённое наименование, но вы же не собираетесь там химическое оружие составлять по советам Джимачки, правда?   
Ах да, ещё одно. Милые мои, вы мне хоть как-то дайте знать, читается ли вами сие, аль нет: в пустоте писать – приятного мало; работа долгая, а вас всё нет и нет. Скучно мне без вас, чё уж тут. 

 

Следующие несколько дней Джим был поглощён планированием «дымной вечеринки»; это означало, что Шерлок просто сидел и наблюдал за плетением сценария преступления – убийства всех собравшихся на конференции. В особых случаях Мориарти интересовался его мнением. Однако таких случаев было не много, так как дело оказалось достаточно простым; консультирующий преступник решил, что всё это будет иметь вид террористической атак, по сути, ею и являющейся, и хотел использовать газ нервнопаралитического действия. 

\- Какой именно газ будет использован? – Поинтересовался Холмс, когда ему стала известна суть плана. 

\- О, он имеет чудеснейшую формулу, которую мне по секрету рассказали в России во время моего путешествия. – Он выглядел чрезвычайно весёлым, и Шерлок, прикинув все возможные варианты, не мог не поинтересоваться: 

\- Ты говоришь о НПОВ, не правда ли? 

\- Чууудно! Просто превосходно! – Джим улыбнулся одной из своих фирменных улыбок, которую детектив сразу же отнёс в категорию «зловещее». – Это будет потрясающе, согласись! 

Этот газ убьёт всех присутствующих на собрании. «Потрясающе» – не совсем то слово, по мнению Холмса, которое описывало бы данную картину. Занимательно. Да, это подходит больше. Заказчик поначалу предложил устроить резню в зале совета, что Мориарти успешно проигнорировал, ведь это дело было будто создано для такого «загадочного» газа! К тому же, о нём известно только горстке людей. Шерлок признал целесообразность этого варианта, – газ являлся большой редкостью, информацию о которой держали за семью печатями. 

Время шло, и Джим занимался новыми делами. Шерлок же только наблюдал. Мориарти не хотел давить на него: это было бы крайне глупо и абсолютно не интересно. Полного, чистого согласия – вот, чего он добивался. Достичь его было нелегко, и даже не забавно. Приходилось ждать, ждать подходящего дела, в котором Шерлок сможет показать себя. Может, этого никогда не сучится. Оставалось довольствоваться тем, что было – обществом детектива, его советами, мыслями. Детектив на стороне Мориарти, принадлежащий ему одному…. 

Шерлоку нравилось, когда Джим находился рядом с ним, даже больше, чем предполагал. Дни шли, и Холмс всё больше и больше утверждался во мнении, что был прав: Мориарти очень разговорчив. Он достаточно редко прерывал поток своих хаотично разбросанных слов, историй, предположений, а в некоторых случаях злодей-консультант мог и слова не проронить. Шерлок в его болтливости обо всём и вся видел покушение на обыденную реальность: в своих мыслях и словах Мориарти переделывал весь мир и рисовал его ему, Шерлоку, создавая лучшие тени, подбирая лучшие краски. Иногда они сидели в гостиной или в кабинете Джима, который мог вести свой монолог часами напролёт, вовсе не нуждаясь в выказывании интереса собеседником – за весь вечер Шерлок мог не произнести ни одного звука. И это пугало. Самой большой неожиданностью для детектива было то, что он абсолютно не возражал против таких времяпровождений. Мориарти располагал интеллектом, знаниями, что лишали его многочисленные теории в области математики, астрономии и социологии глупости и вздорности. Холмс с интересом слушал, и, чем больше говорил Джим, тем дальше и дальше от темы разговора был детектив, полностью забываясь в отзвуках голоса Мориарти, что сыпались из его рук тонкой, тёмной, резкой вереницей нот. Его слова тянулись песней, с живой быстроты падающей вниз, переходящей в грудные, низкие, томные ноты. Каждое движение мысли Мориарти сопровождал новым, последовательным в горении эмоциональным взрывом, что никогда не повторялся, оставаясь чем-то нетронутым, девственным в своём эфемерном существовании. Это так отвлекало, так завораживало. 

Однако так было только тогда, когда Шерлок и Джим уставали от своего вечного соревнования.

Разговоры с Мориарти для Холмса были сродни вспышкам, основа которых зачастую становилась самовлюблённость – самая очевидная черта характера обоих. Чуть ли не каждое слово Джима являлось намёком, чуть ли не каждое его предложение доходило до пошлости. Дорогой, милый, сладкий, любовь моя, детка, красавчик…. Список продолжался до бесконечности. И всё это было припасено только для Шерлока, абсолютно не имеющего ничего против такого способа общения. Со временем, понаблюдав за тем, как ведёт себя Мориарти со своими подчинёнными, Холмс сделал вывод, что даже при недостатке красного словца, неизменно украшавшего речь Джима, он никогда не переходил на флирт, – только бизнес и лексика, что ему присуща. 

Всё это было чрезвычайно интересно. 

Изменения настроения Мориарти составляли отдельную историю, даже не смотря на то, что некая закономерность между ними присутствовала. В течение тридцати секунд консультирующий преступник из самого воплощения доброты и заботы мог обернуться человеком падким на крайнюю жестокость и забывающим в ней самое себя. В скором времени Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что в его власти всего лишь в нескольких словах успокоить Мориарти, привести его в нормальное состояние, начертив при этом на его лице широкую улыбку. Но иногда Холмс не вмешивался, не хотел портить момент в самом разгаре его очернения. Слова не были произнесены, и Шерлока это вполне устраивало. 

Не смотря ни на что, Мориарти был уверен, что его новоиспечённый союзник всё ещё не видел последствий их сотрудничества. Во всяком случае, настоящих последствий. Он с сожалением замечал, насколько редко Шерлок делал шаг назад, собирая все детали, все мелочи воедино. Холмс не сделал этого на крыше Бартса – только тогда, когда уже было слишком поздно, на него снизошло озарение, – не сделал этого при встрече в бассейне. Универсальный код, открывающий все замки, оборонные планы…. Ха, ха, Шерлок! Глупость! Какая глупость! Не верно. 

Он не мог понять тогда, не может и сейчас. Конечной целью Джима была всегда работа. Работа вместе. 

Ты да я, Шерлок. 

 

Глава 6. 

Джон уже чувствовал себя намного лучше, хоть и дела шли не слишком хорошо. Конечно, он ходил на работу. Множество успешных операций, ни одной жалобы за всё время, стопроцентное выздоровление пациентов. Он спасал множество жизней и, по жесточайшей иронии, никак не мог спасти своей.

Болезнь была не физической. Некоторые люди, с которыми он виделся только с Шерлоком, без какой-либо причины были странными, выглядели неправильно, неверно, они тоже чувствовали эту незримую перемену, нецелое существование Ватсона. Обычно ощущение поддельной реальности возникало посреди разговора, оно срывало все слова. О, да, точно – не хватало самовлюблённой напыщенной тени, вставляющей куда только можно свои язвительные комментарии. 

Если кого из нас и можно назвать тенью, то уж точно меня, думал Джон. Но Шерлок говорил, ему следует забыть обо всём этом. И он забыл. Это было очень легко, на самом деле. Он забыл всё и всех, кроме самого Шерлока. 

Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив всё ещё существовал, проникая в каждую вещь, в каждую ситуацию в жизни отставного военного врача. Ватсон не мог и чаю выпить без призрака Холмса, что изучал какие-нибудь смертоносные микробы под микроскопом, распивая при этом чай с молоком, которое, кстати, уже заканчивалось. Джон не мог сесть в кресло с кружкой чая, не наткнувшись на не прошеные воспоминания в своей голове: вот Шерлок играет на скрипке, вот жалуется на безбожную скуку. Он не может вызвать такси. Он не может поболтать с Молли: лаборатория была абсолютно пустой и бессмысленной без Холмса. По правде говоря, всё сейчас было окрашено в пустой, бессмысленный, обесценивающий цвет. Джон сам чувствовал себя пустым и абсолютно бессмысленным без своего лучшего друга. 

Это было чертовски трудно. Всё было чертовски скучно. Дни тянулись и тянулись, а время уже начинало тошнить от своей инертности. 

Ватсон и Лестрейд пару раз ходили в паб вместе. Разговор всегда начинался с обсуждения футбола, расспросов о детях Грэга, об успешных операциях Джона…. Но, оговорив все эти темы, приятели неизменно возвращались к разговору о недавних делах полиции, о преступлениях, самых запутанных и волнующих весь Лондон. Официально инспектор не был отстранён от своих дел, но понижение в должности буквально висело у него над головой. Все дела, которые сейчас расследовал Грэг, как говорил Шерлок, были квинтэссенцией скуки и человеческой глупости. Преступления теперь происходили не в Тауэре, а в каких-то переулках, забытых не только богом, но и одним детективом. 

Это всё, безусловно, не помогало справиться с чёрной меланхолией, но Лестрейд всеми силами старался предать себе жизнерадостный вид. Иногда, смотря на инспектора, Джон думал, что выглядит точно так же. 

Однако было одно отличие: у Ватсона была теория. Теория помогала ему подниматься с постели каждое утро и ночью отдаваться сну, которому суждено было прерваться на рассвете. Теория проста: Шерлок не мёртв. 

У Джона не было никаких доказательств, подтверждений этой теории – только вера. Вера в то, что его друг нашёл выход из безвыходной ситуации, столь искусно сплетённой каким-то гением-психопатом. Шерлок Холмс, тот, у кого всегда был план, кто был всегда на шаг впереди, победил Мориарти и сейчас жив. 

Единственной загвоздкой всей этой чудной гипотезы был вопрос. Почему Шерлок прятался где-то сейчас, когда Мориарти уже мёртв? 

Ответа не было, но Джон изо всех сил пытался удержать в руках уже рассыпающуюся веру.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 7.

Они мотались по всему океану. Дельце в Новой Зеландии, клиент в Японии. Они подрывали устройство стран Азии и помогали диктаторам в Южной Америке. Холмс даже забыл, что такое скука. Джим всегда с огромным вниманием выслушивал каждую версию плана, предложенную Шерлоком; при этом Мориарти выглядел так, будто не знал, что же делать с воплощением гениальности, сидящим совсем рядом. Именно это, по мнению детектива, читалось во взгляде Джима – долгом и слишком пристальном.

Теперь такие посиделки стали любимым занятием консультирующего преступника, с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдавшего за тем, как умело Шерлок из своих   
мыслей создаёт до мелочей просчитанный хаос, полный прелести и изящества. 

Холмс также получал немало удовольствия от работы с Мориарти, даже не смотря на некоторые неудобства.

Вскоре Шерлок выяснил, что у Джима очень ограниченные представления о понятии «личное пространство», во всяком случае, тогда, когда это касалось детектива. Об этом у Холмса было столько информации и живых примеров, которым в будущем, без сомнения, не будет конца, что он мог бы с лёгкостью защитить диссертацию на эту тему. Или на тему того, как Мориарти внушил местному правительству, что готов помочь с пополнением казны; или о том, как он сфальсифицировал своё самоубийство и умотал на Карибы. Но всё это зачастую отходило на второй план. Детектив мог просто сидеть на диване в гостиной, погрузившись в собственные мысли, а Джим придёт и сядет рядом с ним. Хотя, нет, практически на него. 

И в этом была странность – кожа Мориарти всегда горела огнём. Шерлок, как и любой другой, всегда считал Джима чем-то холодным, чем-то собранным изо льда, но нет, он был горячим, таким человечным. Даже слишком человечным. Поначалу детектив был уверен, что это всё какая-то психологическая уловка, что-то вроде эксперимента, и отчасти он был прав; иногда такое проявление видимой привязанности являлось следствием вспышки детского восторга касательно вещей очень далёких от восторгов и радостей. Временами Джим клал голову на плечо Шерлока в машине, когда за рулём был Моран, что, принимая за язык тела, Холмс трактовал как жалобу на скуку. Но были моменты, составляющие полное исключение в своей неповторимости. Просто довольство друг другом. 

Это было сокровенно. Когда Джим усаживался за чтение какой-нибудь книги, закинув ноги на стол, а Шерлок падал на диван рядом, истерзанный скукой, ведь очередной его эксперимент разнёс всю лабораторию, что было, в принципе, обычным явлением. Мориарти, не отрывая глаз от текста, в таких случаях вцеплялся в рукав одежды детектива, притягивая ближе, постепенно касаясь ладони, переплетая пальцы. Чисто случайно голова Шерлока падает на живот Мориарти, и его пальцы сразу же путаются в волосах детектива. Чтение продолжится, а мысли Шерлока закружатся вокруг его неудачного эксперимента, допущенной ошибки, завершившейся пламенем. 

С Джимом было комфортно. 

И бессловесное согласие Холмса было чем-то из совсем другой области. 

Танец с Мориарти, сотканный из касаний, взглядов, слов, казался столь естественным, правильным и простым в своей сущности. Хотя Шерлок не испытывал ранее ничего подобного, ровно как и Джим. Холмсу никогда и в голову ничего подобного не приходило, что когда-то он позволит себе такое безумие, как близкие отношения с другим человеком, он даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь ему будет предоставлена такая возможность – давать согласие и обладать вседозволенностью. Ощущая Мориарти, ощущая его прикосновение, детектив испытывал антецедентное, нашёптанное разумом желание уклониться, отшатнуться, убежать, и он оставался на месте, так и не найдя этому объяснения. Когда неприязнь иссякала, они становились неподвижными, застывшими в своей привязанности, пока суета мира не разлучала их – машина останавливается, воздух разрезает очередной важный звонок. Для Мориарти все эти прерывающие и лезущие вовсюда глупости были сродни ссылке – двадцать лет без Шерлока! Но когда время повисало на стрелках часов, можно было почувствовать тяжесть чужого тела, заботливые пальцы, перебирающие локоны. 

Всё было взрощенно на доброй воле. И удивительно! Скука растворяется в этом позволении.


End file.
